Love Destiny
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For Fanfiction Festival n Sukie 'Suu' Foxie b'day/AU/Sebuah perjalanan takdir membuat Gaara bertemu dengan Ino dan membantunya untuk kabur dari pernikahan paksa yang direncanakan ibu tirinya/RnR please?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), diskrip kurang, adventure gak ngena, romance gak jelas dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DX**

**.**

**For Fanfiction Festival and B'day fic for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Di kawasan yang dipenuhi padang pasir yang gersang, di mana derap langkah kaki-kaki kuda saling berkejaran. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi gadis-gadis muda penuh pesona yang mengenakan gaun-gaun indah agar menarik perhatian para bangsawan. Sebuah kota yang cukup tersohor di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Suna.

Di salah satu kursi berlengan kayu di dalam bangunan yang dikenal sebagai tempat pemimpin Suna berada, seorang pria yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kazekage' sedang mengamati kotanya melalui sebuah jendela besar yang berada tepat di belakang tempat duduknya. Pria yang kini sudah terbilang berumur itu mengerutkan kening, wajahnya yang keras terlihat semakin keras saat matanya beralih menuju seorang pemuda yang berdiri dalam diam di sisi lain meja kerjanya—menunggu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Pria itu berkata sambil menatap tajam sang pemuda. Wajahnya mengisaratkan sebuah ketidakyakinan.

"Iya, Ayah," sahut pemuda berambut merah bata di hadapannya mantap. Berusaha meyakinkan sang kazekage yang ternyata merupakan ayahnya.

Pria itu kembali terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia putuskan. Matanya menatap sang anak sekilas, lalu kembali menatap sebuah pohon kaktus yang terlihat jelas melalui jendela.

"Kalau kau sudah seyakin itu, aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Pergilah." Ucapan pria itu sukses membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengukir sebuah senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Pemuda itu membungkuk sekilas, lalu berjalan sesopan mungkin menuju pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati, Gaara," pesan sang kazekage itu lagi, tepat disaat pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang merupakan anaknya tersebut hampir menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah seekor kuda berwarna cokelat yang terlihat sangat gagah memecah jalanan berdebu sepanjang jalan Suna. Di atasnya Gaara duduk dengan tenang sambil memacu kudanya, semakin menjauh, menuju gerbang Suna—pergi. Pakaian sederhana yang dikenakannya membuat beberapa orang yang dilaluinya tidak menyadari jika pria itu adalah anak dari kazekage.

Gaara pergi, menjauh. Menghilang. Meninggalkan segala hal yang dia miliki—pakaian-pakaian bagus, gadis-gadis cantik, harta yang melimpah, status di masyarakat—untuk mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang entah apa, tapi selalu membuatnya kurang. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa, atau kemana dia akan mencarinya. Pria itu hanya bermain dengan insting dan takdir. Takdir kemana kuda cokelatnya akan membawa—tidak, bukan kuda, tapi kemana Tuhan akan membawanya.

Senja mulai menyingsing saat Gaara telah mencapai sebuah kota yang diketahuinya bernama Kumo. Kota itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia kesana—dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan besar dan pemuda berpakaian koboi, serta gadis-gadis cantik bergaun beludru. Gaara menghentikan kudanya di sebuah bangunan berlabel penginapan. Mungkin dia memang harus istirahat sejenak, memberi waktu kudanya yang gagah untuk membuang penat. Hari ini sudah cukup perjalanan yang ditempuhnya.

Diserahkannya kuda tersebut kepada seorang penjaga tua yang mengabdikan hidupnya di kandang kuda penginapan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan berbahan kayu yang sederhana. Wangi bir dan tawa arogan beberapa pria menyambutnya saat melewati pintu depan. Penginapan itu sepertinya juga sekaligus tempat berandalan-berandalan menghabiskan waktunya.

Tak menunggu lama bagi Gaara untuk mendapatkan sebuah kamar kelas tiga. Yah, kelas tiga, bukan kelas satu seperti yang biasa dia pilih. Bukan pula di penginapan elit yang sering disinggahinya. Bukan. Dia datang—pergi dari kehidupannya yang dulu—untuk berubah, menunjukkan sisi lain, memahami arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, berhenti bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya—sang Kazekage.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria yang tidak kucintai!"

Gaara terkesiap saat mendengar suara wanita berteriak. Dia menelengkan kepalanya, mencari asal suara. Hingga _emerald_-nya menemukan sebuah pintu lain yang tersembunyi di belakang sebuah meja kecil. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mencoba menilik melalui lubang kunci. Pintu itu menghubungkannya pada sebuah ruangan lain, yang Gaara yakini merupakan salah satu kamar di penginapan itu juga. Melalui lubang itu, dia bisa melihat kalau kamar di sebelahnya merupakan kamar kelas satu, jauh lebih rapi dan berkelas dibanding kamarnya kini.

Di ruangan itu terdapat dua orang wanita, yang satunya mungkin telah memasuki usia empat puluhan, dan seorang gadis muda. Gaara tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa gadis berambut pirang itu, tapi dia tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang bertengkar, apalagi saat dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana wanita itu menampar sang gadis, membuat gadis tersebut terlempar ke kasurnya.

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu, aku hanya butuh kau besok pagi dan memulai pernikahan ini."

Wanita itu—dengan wajah angkuhnya—berjalan keluar, meninggalkan sang gadis dengan pintu yang Gaara yakini terkunci.

Gaara termangu untuk beberapa saat. Menyaksikan sang gadis yang menangis dari balik bantal, hingga dia menyadari kalau dirinya telah melakukan hal yang salah, mengintip. Suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan.

Dia berbalik. Membiarkan gadis itu dengan urusannya, itu bukan tanggung jawabnya, sama sekali tidak.

Isakan gadis itu masih terdengar di kamarnya saat Gaara melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang berlapis jerami, lalu menutup mata, berusaha terlelap.

**.**

**.**

Gaara terbangun sangat cepat pagi ini. Matahari masih belum terlihat saat dirinya sudah duduk di sebuah kedai kecil yang disediakan oleh penginapan. Sambil menghabiskan sepotong roti berlumur madu, Gaara menunggu sang pemilik kedai menyiapkan beberapa potong roti lagi untuk bekalnya di jalan. Melalui jendela kedai, dia bisa melihat kudanya yang sibuk makan di kandang kuda.

Pikirannya sedikit teralihkan oleh kejadian tadi malam. Entah mengapa, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah saat mengingat bagaimana gadis di kamar sebelah menangis tersedu sepanjang malam. Sebenarnya terbersit keinginan untuk membawa gadis itu kabur, tapi dia urungkan. Toh, ini bukan urusannya. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah justru disaat dirinya ingin menghilang.

Seorang pelayan di kedai memberikan bungkusan berisi roti yang dia minta, membuat pria bersurai merah itu kembali tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia memberikan beberapa koin emas sebelum berterima kasih dan beranjak pergi, melangkah kemana takdir akan membawanya.

Gaara melangkah pelan menuju kandang kudanya, memberikan beberapa koin emas pada sang kakek tua, lalu pergi ke tempat kudanya berada. Dia mengelus sedikit kepala Hortensia—kuda jantan kesayangannya—dan menaruh barang-barang bawaan di atas pundak kekar sang kuda sebelum melepas tali yang mengikatnya.

Betapa terkejutnya pria itu saat menemukan sesosok gadis berambut pirang meringkuk tepat di belakang kudanya. Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu terlihat sembab saat menatapnya. Sepertinya Gaara mengenalinya, dia adalah gadis yang semalam berada di kamar sebelah.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Gaara hati-hati. Dia menduga gadis itu kabur entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kau harus menolongku," todong gadis itu, "bawa aku pergi dari sini secepatnya."

Gaara mengernyit, "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku … Ino Yamanaka. Sekarang bawa aku pergi dari sini!" ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit memerintah.

"Tidak semudah itu, Nona. Aku tidak mungkin membawa anak gadis orang begitu saja. Aku tidak mau terlibat urusan yang bukan urusanku," jawab Gaara dingin, membuat sang gadis mendengus cukup keras.

"Dan pergi membiarkan seorang gadis yang akan dijual oleh ibu tirinya sendiri?" bentak Ino.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Aku tahu kau orang baik. Aku bisa melihatnya. Jadi, tolonglah aku," Ino mulai memohon, "aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa."

Gaara terdiam, menatap gadis yang mengaku bernama Ino tersebut. Sedikit rasa iba terselip di hatinya, bagaimanapun cara yang dia lakukan untuk menepis perasaan itu. Wajah gadis itu, entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada kakaknya di Suna. Mungkin karena rambut pirangnya? Dia mendecih saat mengingat Temari, apa yang dilakukan kakak tertuanya itu saat menyadari Gaara pergi begitu saja dari Suna tanpa memberitahunya?

"Baiklah," Gaara menyanggupi, membuat mata sembab Ino sedikit bersinar, "tapi aku harus tahu dulu kemana tujuanmu. Aku tidak mau terlibat masalah berkepanjangan," lanjutnya.

"Tenang, aku sudah memikirkannya," Ino menatap Gaara dengan penuh keyakinan, "kita akan ke Konoha, aku mempunyai bibi di sana. Aku yakin dia bisa menolongku, dia merupakan salah satu pejabat penting di sana."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Dibantunya gadis itu menaiki Hortensia, dan menyusun semua barang yang dibawa gadis itu—yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah buntalan kecil—lalu turut menaiki sang kuda dan memacunya, membelah jalanan yang masih lengang. Melewati kebun jagung yang cukup luas di bawah mentari yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya.

**.**

**.**

Suara bising dan amukan-amukan terdengar di seluruh penjuru penginapan pagi itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah terlihat mengamuk dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni. Beberapa orang anak buahnya berdiri di hadapannya dan memasang wajah pucat yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kenapa dia bisa kabur?" tanya wanita itu dengan gusar. Matanya yang berwarna merah, menyala seperti kobaran api.

Semua orang yang berada di hadapannya hanya menunduk, berharap wanita itu tidak mengamuk lebih dari ini.

"Pokoknya kalian harus bisa menemukannya sebelum besok. AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU!" seru wanita itu lagi. Membuat semua anak buahnya berlari secepat mungkin, mengambil kuda-kuda mereka sebelum memacunya secepat kilat.

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar delapan jam Gaara membawa kudanya berlari. Kini dia telah sampai di kawasan yang dikenalnya sebagai Kiri, sebuah kota yang dipenuhi ladang gandum. Setidaknya memang tidak ada perubahan signifikan dengan saat terakhir kali dia pergi ke kota ini.

"Kita sudah sangat jauh dari Kumo," Gaara berkata, "sekarang sudah siang, kita istirahat dulu. Aku rasa Hortensia dan kita butuh makan."

"Apa … kau yakin?" tanya Ino ragu, entah mengapa dia merasa terlalu takut jika mereka tidak terlalu jauh dan malah membuat anak buah ibunya menemukan mereka.

"Kita juga butuh rencana," jawab Gaara sembari menghentikan kudanya di sebuah kedai makan kecil di pinggir kota.

Gaara pernah sekali pergi ke kedai itu, dulu. Menurut pemikirannya, siapapun pesuruh yang mencari mereka, tidak akan berhenti dan menelusuri kedai tersebut. Toh, kedai ini hanya kedai kecil yang tenang. Bukan sebuah kedai terkenal, ataupun tempat singgah para berandalan.

Ino menyerah, dan turut turun mengikuti langkah pria di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Gaara memang memiliki persediaan roti untuk makan siang mereka. Tapi dia berpendapat jika roti tersebut langsung dia habiskan sekarang, siapa tahu mereka tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk sekedar mampir di kedai saat berada di kota selanjutnya.

"Jadi?" Ino menatap Gaara yang menyecap tehnya dengan tenang. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Dari Kiri menuju ke Konoha masih harus melewati satu kota lagi—"

"Iwa," lanjut Ino tanpa menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya, membuat pria itu mengernyitkan kening. "Aku yakin, dalam kurang dari dua jam lagi pasukan ibu tiriku akan mengejar kita. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dari jangkauannya lebih jauh. Besok adalah hari pernikahanku, dan dia harus memastikan aku telah kembali," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Artinya, kita harus sampai ke Konoha sebelum matahari terbit besok pagi?" tebak Gaara yang diiyakan dengan anggukan dari gadis di hadapannya. "Kalau tidak ada halangan, aku rasa kita bisa. Kita akan pergi setelah kau menghabiskan makan siangmu."

Ino mengangguk dan segera melahap roti di hadapannya. Gaara bisa melihat sebenarnya gadis itu kelaparan, mungkin dia tidak diberi makan tadi malam dan tidak mungkin sarapan pagi tadi. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Ino, gadis itu, entah bagaimana, tetap terlihat bersemangat di tengah tekanan yang menderanya.

"Sial, itu mereka!" seru Ino sedikit tersedak saat melihat seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut pirang memasuki kedai tempat dia beristirahat.

Gaara menoleh menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino, pria yang masuk dan sedang bertanya pada pemilik kedai itu merupakan salah satu suruhan ibu tiri dari gadis itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan mencari keseluruh penjuru.

"Kita akan keluar diam-diam sebelum dia berbalik kemari," bisik Gaara pada Ino. Gadis itu kini telah menunduk, bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Dengan mempertahankan wajah tenang yang cenderung tanpa ekspresinya, Gaara perlahan menarik lengan Ino dan memastikan gadis itu berjalan di sebelahnya tanpa ketahuan. Dia langsung menuju ke tempat kudanya yang sedang memakan rumput, tepat di depan kedai, lalu membantu Ino naik dan segera melaju. Berharap pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Yuhuuuuu …," Ino berteriak sangat nyaring saat dia merasa sudah sangat jauh dari orang-orang suruhan ibu tirinya tadi, "tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan!"

Gaara hanya terdiam dan tetap memacu Hortensia. Sebenarnya dia cukup lega juga, tapi sepertinya itu belum apa-apa. Tidak ada yang menjamin orang-orang itu tidak akan menemukan mereka kembali 'kan?

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan pertualangan sungguhan. Kabur dari ibu tiri jahat yang berniat menikahkanku dengan seorang reintenir tua. Ini baru seru!" seru gadis itu di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Gaara. Mungkin dia hanya penasaran.

"Ayahku meninggal enam bulan yang lalu. Dari awal aku tahu Karin menikah dengan ayah hanya karena harta. Keluarga Yamanaka memang keturunan bangsawan," jawabnya, "dan ketika uang ayah perlahan habis karena digunakannya berjudi, penyihir itu menyusun rencana lain."

"Menikahkanmu?" tebak Gaara.

"Tepat!" Ino terkekeh, "dia tidak tahu kalau ayah masih punya beberapa saham, aku merahasiakannya. Bibi Tsunadelah yang menyimpan semuanya, dia pasti akan menolongku, merebut semua harta peninggalan ayah dan menendang Karin ke jalanan. Bagaimanapun _akulah_ pewaris sah seluruh harta Yamanaka."

Gaara tersenyum sekilas, dia memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi dari Ino yang duduk di belakangnya, tapi dia yakin kalau gadis itu sedang tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu seperti tidak pernah merasa tertekan, padahal malam sebelumnya dia melihat sendiri bagaimana gadis itu terisak di kamarnya.

Tentu saja Gaara tahu siapa keluarga Yamanaka. Salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di antara lima kota besar. Ayahnya sering mengadakan pertemuan-pertemuan baik untuk pesta atau membicarakan bisnis bersama tuan Yamanaka. Seingat Gaara, pria itu merupakan pria yang baik.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gaara menoleh sekilas ke belakang, sementara Hortensia masih berlari, menendang batu-batu kecil dan pasir di bawahnya. "Eh?"

"Kau belum memberitahukan namamu padaku!" tuntut gadis itu.

Gaara mendecih pelan, dia memang belum memperkenalkan tentang dirinya pada gadis itu. Tapi toh, Ino tetap tenang di sisinya, meski tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dirinya yang jelas-jelas orang asing. Dia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkenalan sejenis apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah dia harus jujur pada gadis itu?

"Panggil saja Gaara," Pria itu akhirnya bergumam.

"Namamu sama seperti anak kazekage, kepala desa Suna," seru gadis itu tanpa tahu kalau Gaara memang merupakan anak dari kazekage.

Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Ino tidak mungkin percaya jika dia mengatakan kalau dirinya memang anak dari kazekage dengan pakaian sederhana yang dikenakannya. Saat ini, pria bersurai merah itu memang tidak terlihat seperti seorang keturunan bangsawan. Dia lebih mirip seperti seorang petualang biasa.

**.**

**.**

"Dimana dia?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam pada wanita di hadapannya. Matanya yang lebih mirip dengan pupil ular itu menatap tajam mata merah sang wanita.

"Di-dia kabur, Tu-Tuan," jawab wanita itu gugup, "ta-tapi aku berjanji akan membawanya untuk anda," sambungnya cepat.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, besok gadis itu harus tetap menikah denganku. Atau kau harus ganti rugi semuanya," ancam pria itu lagi.

"Ti-tidak, Tuan. Dia pasti akan saya temukan dan menikah dengan anda besok."

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi, ingat itu!"

"Ba-baik."

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Iwa," ucap Gaara yang sudah melihat sebuah ladang berisi mawar merah yang sangat cantik tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Matahari sudah bersembunyi sejak tadi dan digantikan oleh bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat cerah. Cukup untuk membantu mereka meneruskan perjalanan yang masih panjang.

Iwa bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu kota yang cukup indah. Tidak seperti Suna yang dipenuhi kaktus dan padang pasir, Kumo yang padat penduduk, atau Kiri yang masih merupakan daerah pertanian gandum. Iwa jauh lebih asri, dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah di sepanjang jalan dan para penduduk yang ramah. Setidaknya itu yang Gaara ingat saat terakhir kali ia kesana. Tentu saja, sebagai tamu kehormatan, bukan sebagai pria yang sedang membawa kabur anak gadis orang, seperti saat ini.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kita berjalan pelan saja disini? Aku sangat ingin melihat bunga-bunga itu lebih lama."

"Mendekati tanaman di malam hari itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Aku tahu, tapi mawar-mawar itu begitu indah."

Gaara menghentikan Hortensia tepat di sebuah taman yang masih terlihat cantik di malam hari, meski tadi dia menyatakan penolakan. "Aku rasa kita masih punya waktu kalau kau mau melihat-lihat sebentar," ucap Gaara yang disambut oleh senyum lebar dari sang Yamanaka.

"Kalau berkuda dengan kekasih sendiri di sini pasti akan sangat romantis," seru gadis itu saat menatap takjub kumpulan bunga yang kini pasti sedang mengeluarkan karbon dioksida itu.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," jawab Ino langsung. Gaara merasakan sedikit perasaan lega di dadanya, entah untuk apa saat mendengar jawaban dari Ino tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta dan menikah. Itu hanya hal konyol," lanjutnya, membuat Gaara harus mengerutkan kening.

"Bagian mana yang konyol?"

"Semuanya. Aku rasa cinta itu konyol. Masih ada jutaan hal di dunia ini yang lebih penting dari pada cinta." Ino terlihat menerawang. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan seperti ayahku," gumamnya sangat pelan, tapi cukup tertangkap oleh telinga Gaara.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menjadi perawan tua seumur hidup eh?" sindir pria bermata _emerald_ itu.

Ino terkekeh. "Sepertinya itu hal yang sangat mengerikan ya?"

"Hn."

Ino kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah bunga-bunga penuh duri itu, sementara Gaara membuka bungkusan berisi roti miliknya. "Kau harus makan dulu," perintahnya sambil memberikan sepotong roti pada Ino, yang langsung dilahap gadis itu.

Gaara turut memakan jatah roti miliknya sambil membuka buntalan lainnya, yang berisi pakaian dan beberapa barang bawaannya. Dia mengambil sebuah pistol disana, dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantung baju yang dikenakannya.

"Untuk apa pistol itu?" tanya Ino yang kini berada di sisinya.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga."

Gaara kembali merapikan segala bawaannya dan duduk dengan tenang di tanah tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya sambil melahap sisa roti miliknya. Sementara Hortensia sibuk memakan rumput di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau langsung percaya kalau aku orang baik? Bisa saja kan aku ternyata orang jahat dan malah menculikmu?"

Ino tertawa pelan. "Meski kau memiliki wajah yang agak seram, apalagi dengan tato di dahi itu, perasaanku mengatakan aku akan aman bersamamu," Gadis itu mengerling pada Gaara, "Insting wanita itu jarang salah."

Gaara menghela napas, gadis bernama Ino ini benar-benar memiliki rambut dan sifat yang hampir sama dengan kakaknya. Dia bahkan jadi berpikir kalau semua wanita mungkin memiliki sifat yang sama. Memikirkannya membuat Gaara sedikit mual. Sudah cukup Temari. Dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh wanita-wanita sejenis.

'_Doorr'_

Gaara dan Ino terperanjat saat mendengar suara pistol yang dilayangkan oleh seseorang pada mereka.

"Sial, itu mereka!" seru Gaara yang segera menyiapkan pistol yang tadi disimpannya di saku dan menembakkannya ke arah seorang pria berkuda yang menembaknya tadi. "Ino, cepat kau naik ke kuda. Kau bisa kan mengendarainya? Aku akan ada di belakangmu, menembak mereka," perintah Gaara yang langsung disahut dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Ino.

Gadis itu, dengan gaunnya yang menyusahkan, naik ke punggung Hortensia dan memacunya. Sedangkan Gaara segera naik juga di bagian belakang, sambil terus menembakkan pelurunya ke arah orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

"Kita harus lebih cepat!" perintah Gaara yang mulai kesulitan menghadapi para pengejarnya.

Ino terus memacu kudanya sekuat tenaga. Dia cukup beruntung karena sering berkuda sejak dulu, apalagi Hortensia merupakan kuda yang tangguh dan sangat gesit. Gadis itu yakin, kuda ini begitu terlatih dan sering menghadapi saat-saat menegangkan seperti ini.

"Di depan, kita belok kanan. Ada sebuah jurang kecil yang memisahkan Iwa dan Konoha. Itu jalan pintasnya," teriak Gaara lagi.

"Apa? Jurang?" tanya Ino yang mulai kelabakan.

"Hortensia kuda yang hebat, dia pasti bisa meloncatinya. Lagi pula itu hanya jurang kecil. Percayalah."

Ino mengangguk meski sedikit tidak yakin. Apalagi saat dia melihat sendiri 'jurang kecil' yang Gaara maksud. Jurang itu benar-benar besar dan terlihat tanpa dasar. Membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Hortensia, kau pasti bisa!" seru Gaara yang langsung menyebabkan kuda tersebut melompat.

Sedetik,

dua detik,

Ino merasa melayang. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan peganggan. Dalam hati dia terus-menerus berdoa, berharap mereka bisa selamat. Hingga entah detik keberapa, dia kembali bisa merasakan tanah.

Hortensia berhasil.

Ino membuka matanya perlahan, dia bisa melihat Gaara yang tersenyum menenangkan padanya. Di belakang mereka, di seberang jurang, semua yang mengejar mereka hanya bisa berhenti terdiam dan mengeluarkan serapah, tanpa berani melangkahi jurang seperti dirinya.

"Oh yeahhh … tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan!" seru gadis itu akhirnya, "Syukurlah aku masih hidup, Tuhan."

"Itu gerbang Konoha," ujar Gaara tenang, "tidak sampai satu jam lagi kita akan sampai."

Gaara memacu Hortensia kembali, dengan posisi Ino yang masih duduk di depannya. Sisa perjalan terakhir itu jauh lebih tenang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan, Ino yang terkenal cerewet itu hanya terdiam dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu berada begitu dekat dengan seorang pemuda setampan Gaara.

Matahari sudah mulai bersinar saat mereka telah sampai di gerbang Konoha. Memberi warna untuk kehidupan baru hari itu. Beberapa burung terlihat melayang-layang di langit, seolah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada semua orang.

"Nyonya Tsunade menyuruh saya untuk mengantar anda ke rumahnya, Nona Yamanaka," ujar salah satu penjaga gerbang Konoha yang sebelumnya dimintai tolong oleh Ino untuk menyampaikan kedatangannya. Ino mengangguk dan segera menaiki kuda yang ditujukan khusus untuknya.

Gaara hanya terdiam memandang gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Latar matahari terbit benar-benar memberikan suasana tersendiri di hati Gaara saat melihat gaun ungu yang dikenakan gadis itu melambai-lambai dari kejauhan.

"Jadi, kau disini rupanya?" Gaara terperanjat saat mendengar seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

"Temari?"

"Kenapa kaupergi tanpa bilang padaku?" tuntut gadis bernama Temari itu, rambut pirangnya yang di sanggul rapi sedikit terbang ditiup angin pagi, "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Dugaannya benar, Temari pasti akan sibuk mencarinya saat mengetahui dia pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. Sepertinya dia harus menguatkan telinga untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kakaknya itu pasti akan melancarkan berbagai petuah yang membosankan.

"Urusanku sudah selesai," ucap Gaara, "ayo kita pulang."

**.**

**.**

Ino duduk di kursi taman di tengah-tengah Konoha. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tergulung rapi di bagian belakang kepalanya. Gaun ungu yang dikenakannya sedikit melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Matahari bersinar cukup serah hari itu. Membuat taman tersebut cukup ramai.

"Kau masih memikirkan pemuda itu?"

Ino menatap Sakura yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil yang kebetulan tinggal di Konoha. "Matamu sama dengannya, _emerald_," ucap Ino kemudian, membuat Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Jadi? Aku membuatmu teringat padanya?" ejek gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ itu.

Ino mendengus. "Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya, Sakura. Tanpa dia, mana mungkin aku selamat."

"Benarkah hanya karena itu?" Sakura mengerling pada Ino, "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama perjalanan, eh?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" hardik Ino dengan wajah yang jelas terlihat memerah. "Dia itu pria yang baik."

"Ohhh … jadi sahabatku jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang baik. Baguslah."

"SAKURA!"

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Ino yang semakin memerah, menyebabkan gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba mengamuk dan mengejar Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman itu, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang disekitar yang memerhatikan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang terlihat berlalu lalang dengan kuda dan kereta mereka saat Gaara baru keluar dari kantor milik ayahnya. Matahari bersinar sangat cerah di atas langit Suna, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada hal baru disana, selain dirinya yang mulai mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk melanjutkan kepemimpinan setelah ayahnya pensiun nanti. Masih cukup lama memang, tapi entah mengapa masyarakat Suna begitu yakin bahwa Gaara memiliki kemampuan itu.

Dengan langkah tegap penuh wibawa yang biasa dia tunjukkan, pria bersurai merah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju peternakan kuda miliknya. Ia memang sangat menyukai kuda sejak kecil, dan memiliki cukup banyak kuda. Meski hanya Hortensia yang begitu dia sukai. Kuda itu benar-benar kuda terbaik yang pernah dia miliki. Apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukan kuda itu saat menolong gadis bernama Ino yang ditolongnya beberapa saat lalu.

Gaara mendesah pelan, entah mengapa, mengingat Ino membuatnya senang sekaligus perih. Gadis itu cukup menarik di matanya. Sejak perjalanan panjang yang dilaluinya dulu, tidak pernah sekali pun Gaara pernah melupakan gadis itu. Apakah dia jatuh cinta? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini. Meski akhirnya dia berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Gaara tahu, Ino tidak ingin jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih, meski itu konyol, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kenapa kaupergi meninggalkanku bergitu saja?"

Gaara terperanjat saat mendengar suara yang selama ini sangat ingin didengarnya. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menaruh kedua lengannya di pinggangnya yang kecil.

"Ino? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ino memutar _aquamarine_-nya. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya, aku main-main kesini dan menemui pahlawanku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bilang kalau kau ternyata anak dari kezekage!"

"Bukan, maksudku … bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?"

"Siapa bilang selesai?" bentak gadis itu, "aku bahkan belum berterima kasih padamu!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau jahat! Kau menolongku, memberikanku harapan, lalu menghilang begitu saja! Kau tahu? Kau telah membuatku harus menarik kata-kataku," Gadis itu menatap _emerald_ Gaara, menunjukkan kesungguhannya, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Gaara terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa. Gadis di hadapannya itu masih menatapnya, membuatnya semakin membeku. Rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dadanya saat ini. Tapi dia mencoba mengacuhkan semua reaksi tubuhnya, dan mencoba bergerak, semakin dekat menuju gadis itu.

"Aku memang pengecut ya?" ungkapnya, "harusnya aku yang lebih dulu mengatakan itu, bukan kau."

Ino tersenyum sangat lebar saat mendengar perkataan Gaara, tangan yang sebelumnya tersangga di pinggangnya, kini telah beralih ke dalam genggaman besar milik Gaara.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Gaara akhirnya, yang sanggup membuat gadis di hadapannya merona. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menghilang, seiring dengan bertemunya bibir mereka. Keduanya melepas rasa rindu itu untuk beberapa saat. Menyatakan perasaan yang sebelumnya tersimpan rapat di hati masing-masing.

"Hey, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih?" tanya Gaara di tengah ciuman mereka, "katamu itu hal konyol 'kan?"

Ino tertawa singkat. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menjadi orang konyol," ucapnya sebelum kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

Hari itu sebuah perasaan yang tercipta dari sebuah pertualang singkat terucap. Menyatukan kisah abadi dari dua insan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan. Menjalin sebuah cerita baru yang terukir sempurna di dunia mereka, hanya dunia milik Gaara dan Ino. Selamanya … semoga.

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**A/N: kyaaaa owari dengan gajenya~ *plak***

**Lagi-lagi aku menuh-menuhin archive FFn dengan fic super gaje. Adventure-nya pasti gak kerasa.. T^T" btw ini masuk western gak? **

**Hortensia aku ambil dari nama kudanya paman Gober yang dia ambil dari nama adik kandungnya, yang merupakan ibu dari Donald bebek. (ketahuan deh inspirasinya dari Donald bebek *dor*)**

**Pendiskripsian yang sangat seadanya tentang Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Konoha, dan juga Suna disini hanya karanganku, maaf kalau beda jauh~ *plak* **

**Okeh … Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!**

**Happy birthday buat Sukie 'Suu' Foxie-neechannnnn… semoga kado sederhana yang tidak sebanding dengan yang kau berikan ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Btw traktirannya ditunggu lho~ XD *plakjdukduak***

**Dan juga Happy Fanfiction Festival! \^o^/**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
